Increasing use of pre-processed foods, both in homes and in restaurants, has created a continuously growing demand for high-capacity automated food processing equipment. That demand is particularly evident with respect to hamburgers, molded steaks, fish cakes, and other molded food patties.
Food processors utilize high-speed molding machines, such as FORMAX® MAXUM700®, F-6™, F-12™, F-19™, F26™, or F-400™ reciprocating mold plate forming machine, available from Formax, Inc. of Mokena, Ill., U.S.A., for supplying patties to the fast food industry. High-speed molding machines are also described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,964; 4,372,008; 4,356,595; 4,821,376; 4,996,743, and 7,255,554.
Although heretofore known FORMAX patty-molding machines have achieved commercial success and wide industry acceptance, the present inventors have recognized that needs exist for a forming machine having an even greater energy efficiency, an even greater durability; and an even greater duration of maintenance free operation. The present inventors have recognized that needs exist for an enhanced controllability and ability to tune a patty arming machine or particular food materials to be processed, for an enhanced effectiveness of a patty-forming machine in producing uniform patties, for an even greater output rate of patties from a patty-forming machine, for an enhanced convenience for cleaning and maintenance of a patty-forming machine, and for a smoother and quieter patty-forming machine operation.